The present invention relates to a new and improved air outlet apparatus especially for induction climatizing devices with a plate bounding an air compartment or chamber and which carries nozzles protruding from the plate.
In the case of induction climatizing devices the primary air compartment is generally formed by a box or housing arranged in the induction climatizing device, which is arranged between the inlet opening for the secondary air sucked-up out of the room and the outlet opening for the mixed air stream formed by the primary air and secondary air. In order that the required intensive admixing of the primary air with the secondary air already occurs in the climatizing or air conditioning device, it is necessary to suck-up as large as possible quantity of secondary air into the climatizing device with the quantity of primary air which is available. Among other things, this again has as the prerequisite that the primary air which is available is brought to the outlet distributed as uniformly as possible over the length of the housing or box which is equipped with nozzles. In order to prevent on the one hand that for each determined quantity of air there is necessary a specific housing length which should be available and, on the other hand, to ensure that during the regulation or adjustment of the climatizing device, notwithstanding deviations of the actual quantity of air which is available in contrast to the calculated quantity of air, there is realized the required uniform distribution of the air, it is known to construct the plate closing the primary air compartment and which carries the primary air nozzles so as to be exchangeable, in order that, depending upon the requirements, there can be employed plates with different numbers of nozzles or different nozzle diameters. Since the length of such primary air housings likewise varies there has already been known an outlet device wherein the plate carrying the nozzles is sub-divided in the lengthwise direction into a number of partial sections or pieces, so that depending upon the length of the housing or the primary air compartment there can be employed a larger or smaller number of plate sections or parts.
What is disadvantageous with this construction is especially the fact that the exchange of the plates, that is to say, that the dismantling or mounting is relatively complicated. Between the housing and the plate there must be produced an airtight connection, in order to prevent unnecessary noises with respect to the outlet of the air at the joint or separation location between the plate sections or parts and the air housing or between the individual plate sections.
According to another prior art construction there are provided individual nozzles which are formed of soft, resilient plastic or rubber, since for exchange purposes they must be deformable. These nozzles sealingly bear at the wall of the primary air housing or box, in other words do not require any special sealing, but cannot be fabricated from metal and furthermore do not fulfill certain requirements with regard to fire protection.